dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Dunes
The Endless Dunes is a vast expanse of sand dunes that forms the southern end of the Utraean Peninsula. It is very hard to explore, due to its massive size. At the north and south ends of the desert are massive walls of red sandstone, the north of which is inhabited and can be accessed. On the other hand, trying to explore the nearly-featureless southern cliffs is a waste of time; because if one goes on east or west, the desert truly is endless. Important landmarks Grescal The town of the desert. It is located in the northern section of the dunes, near the Mesa Desert. Only a short trip across the sand is required if you follow the correct signs in the Mesa Desert. This is the base of operations for such activities as high-level shopping, raiding of the Abandoned Ruins, or finding the pyramids. Abandoned Ruins Utraean Society priestess Kylira was correct; the abandoned ruins to the north really do have what Grescal needs: water for the town (and fish included). This Utraean structure is a common raid site for high-level adventurers; as it is guaranteed to grant high-level loot from all four of its treasure chests, it is full of end-game enemies, it is fun to run it, and most importantly, it is VERY close to the town. Start in Grescal, follow torches, keep left in the cavern, clear dungeon, exit game, rinse and repeat. Pyramids Located far, far to the southeast of Grescal are the Lost Pyramids of the Spirit and of the Dead. They both, in the end, reach the Eastern Island. Whichever one you enter really depends on what environment you would like to see first; going through the PotS will take you to the island, while the PotD brings you down into the low end of the Volcanic Caverns. Between the two pyramids is a Mana Shrine and a tent which holds a sandblasted corpse. South cliff Mostly featureless, there are only two resurrection shrines to be found here which are useless to players as they are too far away from any dangerous encounters. It loops infinitely east to west due to how the desert was designed. Certain landmarks here could have a potential use to explorers as devices to aid in mapping the desert. Minor landmarks If one looks hard enough, there are many interesting, eerie, and/or creepy things to look at in the desert, aside from huge dunes and valleys. These include: * An oasis with palm trees and a Resurrection Shrine in a valley near the pyramids * Many things if one goes northeast from the pyramids: a long series of clusters of dead bushes, one of which has a rotten corpse; a grove of plants and a cactus; and creepiest of all, two adventurers, frozen in stone, seemingly running from some supernatural terror. * Scattered green plants Trivia * Criminals from Hiroth were often left out in the desert to die. * The pyramids themselves are another feature of disjointed connections in the Utreaean Peninsula, with both having linking tunnels to regions that should be far out of reach in comparison to the tunnels lengths. * Grescal was originally planned to have a much larger connection to the overall storyline, but due to time constraints with the release of Dungeon Siege, it was never completely finished. Gallery EndlessDunes.jpg|Endless Dunes are Endless GrescalDesertMap.jpg|(Northside) Grescal and the Mesa Desert Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Arid regions